Forest Of Elrit
The Forest Of Elrit is a forest located in the north east of Erion. The Forest Of Elrit is where Velvet and Ingway live, it is also where The Abandoned Castle is. It is the smaller circle on the map to the right. History 'Book 1: Valkyrie' Gwendolyn tracks Princess Velvet , the Forest Witch, deep in the Forest of Elrit. She demands that Velvet reactivate the Crystallization Cauldron, but Velvet insists that the Cauldron will doom the entire world and refuses. Gwendolyn does not heed her words and the two begin to fight to death. However, their battle is interrupted by none other than King Odin himself, who could not bear to see his two daugthers fighting. He tries to talk to Velvet, revealing to a shocked and dismayed Gwendolyn that she is her half-sister in the process, but Velvet (who hates her father for abandoning her mother) rejects any peace offering or explanation he tries to offer. Velvet disowns Odin as her father just as General Brigan -who has overheard everything- saunters on to the scene. Brigan is downright gleeful that he has the power of blackmail over Odin, but the liar claims he will not use it. He then captures Velvet and brings her back to the castle of Nebulapolis . 'Book 2: The Pooka Prince' The pookified Cornelius travels here to find his beloved Velvet after he fails to convince his father, King Edmund, that he is the real Prince Cornelius. As he wanders through the forest, he encounters the doppelganger that he saw impersonating him in Titania. Cornelius threatens to cut the imposter down, but is horrified when his lookalike shapeshifts into the form of Velvet. She taunts Cornelius, saying she never loved him and wants him dead. The Titanian prince refuses to believe the person in front of him is really his love, and engages in a fight with the fake Velvet. Once he emerges victorious, his opponent reveals his true form, Velvet's twin brother, Ingway. Ingway admits that it was he who cast the Pooka Curse on Cornelius, hoping that his beastly form would embarass Cornelius enough to end his relationship with Velvet, as Ingway believes that Cornelius is not good enough for his darling sister. Cornelius wishes to slay Ingway right then and there, but realizes that he cannot hold Velvet with arms covered in her brother's blood. At that moment, he hears Velvet approaching and flees, not wanting her to see him as a blue rabbit. Velvet finds her injured brother and is concerned, but Ingway tells her not to worry and quickly changes the topic to Velvet's "oaf" of a boyfriend. He tries to use Cornelius's absence to convince her to break up with him, but Velvet refuses to doubt her lover. She asks her to return her psypher chain, Graveryl , and to not take it again without her permission. 'Book 3: Fairy Land' Mercedes, in the midst of a civil war against her cousin Melvin , seeks out the support of the sorceror Beldor who served loyally under her mother. Unfortunately for the young Fairy queen, Melvin's adopted son Oswald had gotten to Beldor first and already convinced the old man to join Melvin's side of the war. As she looks for Beldor, Mercedes is startled by a frog and drops her treasured crossbow into the depths of a pond. Frog, as Mercedes calls him, offers to stop her whining and dive for the bow, but only for something in return. At first Mercedes offers to not shoot any more frogs, but Frog is unimpressed, so Mercedes tells him she will grant just one wish for him if he retrieves her bow. Frog agrees and dives into the pond just before Beldor approaches Mercedes. She is confident that he will help her, but the sorceror reveals that he is already a faithful servant to "King" Melvin. He orders Belial , the dragon he has magically enslaved, to swallow the frightened fairy whole, but luckily Frog returns her bow just in time. Mercedes defends herself against Belial until the dragon is defeated, causing Beldor to angrily attempt killing Mercedes himself until Frog leaps in to save the day. He makes use of his toxic skin and poisons the sorceror, who then teleports away. Belial recognizes that Mercedes is a kind creature and offers her his advice to act quickly in the coming rebellion. 'Book 4: The Black Sword' Oswald is sent by his father Melvin to persuade the sorceror Beldor to support him in his uprising against the new Fairy queen Mercedes. When Oswald questions where the old man's allegiance lies, Beldor claims he is an outsider and will stay out of the Fairy civil war. Oswald is not satisfied by this answer and threatens Beldor with his mighty Belderiver. Beldor is less than impressed and summons his enslaved dragon Belial to dispose of Oswald. Beldor is at first confident in Belial's strength, but is shaken to discover that Oswald's Belderiver is even more powerful than his dragon once Oswald defeats him. Beaten, Beldor agrees to support Melvin. 'Book 5: Fate' Velvet makes her way to the Old Castle in the great forest where her half-sister has been transported. Gwendolyn had previously rescued Velvet from being executed, a crime which punishment's a sleeping curse from which she can only wake if someone kisses her, magically forcing her to love whoever it is. Velvet is concerned about her younger half-sister and wishes to see if there is anything she can do to break the curse. She meets Odin outside of the Castle, where he has just left the sleeping Gwendolyn. Father and illegitimate daughter discuss their emotions and resentments until King Valentine intervenes. He reminisces about his treasured daughter, Princess Ariel's , and his hated enemy, Odin's, love affair which drove him to madness. As the heated discussion comes to a head, Valentine commands his terrified granndaughter to attack "the enemy". Though she visibly trembles, Velvet obeys. She manages to bring Odin to his knees, who could not bring himself to use his full strength against his own daughter. Valentine, seeing Velvet lacks the strength to deliver the deathblow, steps forward to do it himself. Odin, who was only pretending to be badly hurt (although he admits no one is fully unscathed after an attack from a psypher), grabs the skeletal Valentine in one huge hand and prepares to crush him, but not before asking how could a father murder the daughter he supposedly loved so much. Valentine wails that he believed that if Ariel had any love at all for Odin, than her love for her father must have been a lie. He had loved his daughter so much that he would not allow even the rain to touch her, and could not bear such a betrayal. He succumbed to his blind rage and strangled her to death with his own two hands. Wracked with guilt and misery, Valentine momentarily repents for his horrific actions and begs Odin to destroy him so that he may find peace in death. Disgusted, Odin tells the wretched skeleton that his words ring hollow, and releases Valentine from his grip so that he may suffer for all eternity. Watching over Gwendolyn together in the bedchamber of the Old Castle, Odin explains to Velvet that he had no choice as ruler of the nation but to punish even his own daughter for breaking the law, but things will not get any worse for her. Velvet disagrees, saying he is no better than her grandfather. Sitting on the bed near the sleeping beauty, she acknowledges Gwendolyn as her little sister and hopes that the man that will awaken her will be kind so that Gwendolyn may not suffer any longer for her own kindness. Area overview Elrit is a vast forest that lies between the kingdoms of Titania and Ragnanival, separated from the two kingdoms by two rivers. The abandoned castle that is eventually home to Gwendolyn and Oswald is also in the Forest of Elrit and can even be seen on the map. It also contains a lake and a swamp-like area where the bosses are fought. Enemies And Bosses The typical enemies of the Forest are Grizzlies, Bees, Frogs, Goblins, and Manticores. *Grizzlies are small blue bears that carry a pot of honey on their backs. They deal damage by swiping powerfully with their claws at the player. They can shield themelves by rolling into a ball and heal themselves by sleeping or eating honey. *Bees reside in their hives up in the trees. They come out to attack when their hives have been damaged by bumping into the player, which can cause the poisoned status effect. When all hives have been destroyed, any remaining bees will also die. *Frogs leap around and can knock into the player, which can poison them. *Goblins are fast and carry poison-coated daggers which they can throw at or swipe the player with. *Manticores, described as Guardians of the Forest, are the sub-bosses. They can shoot bolts of poison from their scorpion-like tails over a great distance, bite twice with their two sets of mouths close-range, and leap into the air, slamming down on the ground hard enough to cause dizzyness. *The bosses change with the player. Velvet, Belial, and Odin are all Elrit bosses. Velvet is fought only in Elrit, encountered by Gwendolyn and Cornelius. She performs a variety of attacks with her psypher chain, some of which cannot be used when the player plays as Velvet. She will swing away into the trees when a player attacks her and toss potions such as Toxic and Naplam from tree branches. Trivia *The Forest Of Elrit contains many of the Mandragora called Onionne. *Since Elrit has an abundance of poisonous creatures, it is reccomended to wear the Detox Charm while exploring there. *Most of Elrit Forest was once a part of the nation of Titania during King Gallon's time as King. *On the Old Castle Terrace, it is possible to see Nebulapolis in the distance. It seems that while no one owns Elrit Forest, the country of Ragnanival unofficially manages it. Maps Throughout the game the player will obtain maps to each area in the game, but certain locations on the area's map will change depending on the Book the player is currently on, such as the location of Bosses and/or Shops. Below is a collection of each map for the Forest of Elrit as it appears in each Book. Image:C1ElritForestWishingTikal.jpg| Book One Image:ElritForest2WishingTikal.jpg| Book Two Image:ElritForest3WishingTikal.jpg| Book Three Image:ElritForest4WishingTikal.jpg| Book Four Image:ElritForest5WishingTikal.jpg| Book Five 1.jpg| Forest of Elrit 11.jpg|Velvet fighting Odin 111.JPG|Frog 1111.jpg|Velvet and Cornelius's Usual Spot 11111.jpg|The Old Castle Terrace 111111.png|Gwendolyn's Enchanted Sleep Category:Locations